


Phenomenal

by scherryzade



Series: Common Tongue [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cultural Differences, Gen, Languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla, and curious similes, and strange Earth beverages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phenomenal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ account on [July 9th, 2009](http://scherryzade.livejournal.com/2349.html).

John is a "tall, cool glass of water". Teyla wonders if this makes Rodney the curious Earth drink that arrived with the Daedalus: fizzy and sweet and slightly inexplicable.

Teyla had thought Coca Cola strange, but then Carson described (with a slight catch in his voice) a drink native to his country that was, he assured her, made from steel building materials.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not Scottish, the relevant socio-cultural artefact is [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4PxuFQCDis) (Sorry, the quality's dreadful), and the title is from [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtP60NNC0Ak&feature=related) (Warning: Earworm).


End file.
